From the Start
by please-sign-name-here
Summary: What if Elena was born in Bulgaria as the younger sister of Katherine, but if that is true then how is she still human in 2010


AN: A story that has been plaguing me since September but I didn't want to write it down until I had it planned out in my mind. I am going to try to keep it following the main plot of the show (despite obvious differences) but at some point I will have to break off from the storyline, although my hope is that this will not happen until season 4.

Disclaimer: TVD and all its characters belong to their rightful owners, I just own the plot bunnies I sent to slowly torturer the characters into a story. 

Flashback

_"Lena! Lena! You must help me!" Katerina screamed hysterically in their native Bulgarian tongue to her younger twin, "please Elena, what am I to tell Papa, how am I even to carry it! I beg of you Lena."_

_Elena turned to look at her elder twin, she was more than tempted to turn it around, blaming her for the blasphemy she brought upon their family, but she could no. If it were one of those annoyingly ignorant village girls certainly (she would turn her back with glee), but not her Kat._

_"Go to Mama first, she is of wiser and by far kinder soul," Elena's voice was soft, timid almost._

_She had no clue what to to in the situation, Katerina noted, her sister was acting upon pure instinct, something both girls were highly accounted for around the village. Although karma came hard to them, as it was instinct that lead us into this problem._

_"What about Nathaniel?"_

_"Do not tell him, I expect Papa will wish to keep the child secret," she spoke comfortingly to her now weeping sister._

Hello I am a Page Break

_Months had passed and the child was set for birth at any time. No one other than the family and servants knew of the child, therefore the local village (under the illusion that Katerina was severely ill) sent gifts, asked questions, and bid her to be blessed with soon health. Each time papa would responded with a polite thanking and the 'latest news about her condition'. The lengths he was willing to travel to protect his name made both girls ill to their stomach (Katerina more so, but that was probably due to the child)._

_"Kat, why are you in this situation," Elena asked one night. Even in her overweight stages of motherhood Katerina and Elena still shared a bed as had been normal since their own birth._

_"You know why Lena, do you not remember those sweet nights I was gone, not to return until morning?" Katerina responded as she turned to her sister, immediately snapping out from where she had been trying to vision her child's face._

_"Of course, but I was inquiring as to why has karma saddled us with the child? What did we do that was so bad?"_

_"I do not know my Lena, but if it is to be, I know will love my child no matter what happens," Katerina said with positive vigour._

_"Then I shall as well my Kat," Elena return equally as she blew out the candle lighting the room._

_It must have been written, thought Katerina. That she had Elena as a sister, the child was not even her own yet she promised to love and care for it as another mother would. Smiling she turned_

_her head to her now snoozing sibling._

_"Elena?"_

_"Hmm...yes Katerina?"_

_"I remember the sweet nights _you _were gone 'till morn' as well."_

_Elena rolled over leaving her back to face her now smirking sister. Glaring into space, she spoke in a_

_bare whisper, "Well, at least karma is fond of one of us."_

_Katerina let out a childish giggle before drifting off into the sweet bliss of slumber._

Hello I am a Page break

_"Come on Katerina, just another push," Elena urged from her spot on the edge of their bed._

_Her sister was in the last stretches of childbirth and, by the sounds escaping her dry mouth, in great pain._

_A cry echoed through the small room, followed by their mother exclaiming, "it is a girl."_

_"Oh Mama please let me see her," Katerina spoke breathlessly._

_Just as Ms Petrova was handing the girl to her rightful mother, Mr Petrova burst into the room_

_yelling a shocked and furious tirade, "Woman don't! What are you doing?" He reached for the child_

_and as an obedient wife was taught, she changed course from her daughter, passing her husband the mulling babe._

_"No! Papa please let me see her!" Katerina exclaimed hysterically._

_Ignoring his crying daughter the patron of the Petrova name swiftly left the room carrying the crying child with him._

_Elena quickly seeing how exhausted her sister was after the nights events, asked their mother to bed her and fled after their father. She found him in the main entrance hall staring down at the newly born child that he held in one._

_"Papa what is to become of the child?" She asked curiously, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground, she felt it best not to address the main issue plaguing her, how was he to punish her Kat._

_"The little bitch will go to the orphanage," he responded angrily._

_"Papa I beg of you to reconsider, what will Katerina say? She will be distraught and confused and-"_

_"That is quite enough, Elena," Father snapped effectively cutting of his daughter mid rant. "That _whore _is not my daughter. My daughter died the day she sold away her innocence like a common_

_prostitute."_

_"But if that is so, and she is truly no longer of the Petrova name, what is to become of Katerina?" Elena asked, already dreading the answer._

_"I shall have a carriage prepared, once she wakes her things will be packed and sent with her to the docks. From there, if she has her wits about her, she shall use our name one last time to grant her a_

_sail," his voice was void of emotion as he spoke of his plans of banishment._

_Gone was all respect and gratitude Elena had for her father, boiling away in its place was the realisation of how real and how deep his hatred for his own daughter ran._

_"You cannot," Elena was beyond furious now, "Papa no, how can you do this? She is your first born."_

_"For purposes beyond this time that role falls to you, my child."_

_"No, no I am not your child if I were your child then you would be my father and my Papa died the minute he made those dreadful plans for his daughter," she said defiantly shooting his own words_

_back at him, showing a raw hatred never before seen in the normally kind fifteen-year-old._

_Thrusting the unwanted child into the arms of a serving maid, he spun around sharply, glaring down at his favourite daughter._

_"You are not talk to your father like that unless you wish to be banished along with your whore of a sister!" He yelled his face turning an angry crimson._

_"Is that an offer?" Elena replied, her voice holding a tone of scarily kind malice previously reserved for village scum, "because father I feel that if I am now the eldest, the only child to the Petrova lineage. Then it is my duty to inform you that id you send away my Katerina then I shall flee after her leaving this name to die on your life." Afraid of her fathers response to her unnaturally cold outburst, she _

_spun on her heal and retreated back to the confines of her room._

_Surveying the bed she was pleasantly surprised to find Katerina_

_sleeping soundly upon fresh sheets, obviously unfazed by the argument that echoed loudly throughout the house._

Hello I am a Page Break

_True to his word the minute Katerina awoke, both girls were hurriedly push into a carriage and sent to the docks from which they would travel to England and live on banned by the Petrova name never to be welcomed in Bulgaria._

End Flashback

AN: Okay, I know Elena is kinda fucked up. But I assure you, O' reader that I have a grand philosophical reason for this.

In the show Elena has lived a life that was, up until her parents death, bliss. Therefore she remained sweet and happy until that time. In this story however she was born a twin to Katharine (who we all know to be a badass psychotic bitch, that had to have some affect on her personality)in the 1400's would have a large affect on her, being that the birth of twins was extremely rare and would have subsequently garnered both girls fame in the surrounding areas and the fact that historically in times such as these children were raised and taught but rarely loved by their parents. All these added up to what I presume would not only have and effect on Elena's personality but also Katharine's.

Sorry for ranting crazily at y'all but I just did not want some psycho reading this fic then pointing at the screen and screaming "OOC! OOC! It is out of character!...I must flame you now."

...maybe my friends were right, I am weird...

Anyway, I bid you farewell now my munchies.


End file.
